Bolin's Innocence
by Bolako
Summary: Set in a world where Korra never becomes the Avatar, but a Northern Waterbending boy does. Huge focus on Bolin. I'd say this isn't for anyone under 15 (the whole plot revolves around sex).
1. Chapter 1

"And the match goes to the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer screamed to the crowd gathered inside the pro-bending arena. The arena exploded with the cheers of thousands of fans. Yet no one was as excited as the members of the winning team.

The Fire Ferrets tore the helmets off their heads and cheered for themselves. Mako, Bolin, and the newest member of the team ran to each other and got into a huddle, jumping up and down all the way.

"Once again, the first game of the season has just been taken by the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer continued to scream.

Mako, Bolin, and their new teammate (a northern waterbending boy named Suka) stepped off the field onto the exit platform, highfiving and beckoning to the crowd as they were lowered into their private locker-room.

The scent of sweaty teen guy hit Bolin's nose immediately. For the other guys, he assumed, it was awful. But as for him, like always, he had to hide his growing bulge. The smell of sweaty boys always got him hard. He'd just begun to understand why and he definitely didn't want his bro to find out.

"Great job out their, bro," Mako said to his brother, clapping a hand on his shoulder pad. Bolin, being caught up in his thoughts, jumped at the touch. "Easy, buddy," Mako said playfully, "the game's over so you can put away those mad reflexes for now."

Bolin laughed with his brother and then walked off the platform as it hit the floor of the locker-room. Ever since he started getting the feelings (and the physical reactions with them), Bolin dressed away from his brother and Suka (Suka especially since he always seemed to worsen the problem) and today was no different. He went to the furthest corner and started taking off his pro-bending pads. He was down to his underwear and his boner had already gone down when it happened.

"Hey, Bo," the waterbending boy said from somewhere close behind him.

"Yeah?" Bolin asked, not daring to look behind him.

"Do you think you could help me out with these knee-pads? Your brother just left and obviously there's no one else here to help."

Bolin took a deep breath and prepared for what he was going to see next. He turned around.

Suka was standing right there, naked except for the knee pads. Bolin gave himself an innocent second to take it all in like any boy would, gay or straight. Suka was built like a god. His biceps were almost as large as Bolin's but, unlike Bolin, the waterbending boy had huge abs. He was shaved in the places where Bolin was hairiest and when Bolin saw the guy's penis he couldn't help but let his mouth water. Bolin was by no means small. His penis was five inches flaccid, eight hard and he was as thick as his wrist. But Suka stood there at seven inches flaccid and Bolin couldn't even imagine how big he was hard.

"Do you think you have a sight of the problem now, Bo? You've had about a minute," Suka said, laughing. His penis bounced slightly while he did and Bolin was reluctantly brought back to reality.

"Yeah, I just kind of dozed off," Bolin said, tearing his eyes away from Suka's member.

"Well, one part of you definitely didn't," Suka said, smiling and pointing toward Bolin's crotch.

Bolin looked down and gasped. His semi-hard cock was poking out of the hole in his underwear.

"I swear I'm not-" Bolin started, trying to explain himself. Suka cut him off.

"You don't have to lie, Bo," he said, walking closer to the earthbender. "Just let me show you how we deal with naughty boys in the Water Tribes."

Bolin got fully hard hearing that. He thought that he would probably be beaten up now but something about the boy's tone made it seem like something else was about to happen.

And sure enough, instead of raising his fist at Bolin, Suka dropped to his knees and did something Bolin was not ready for. He lifted the earthbender's cock and took all eight inches into his mouth.

Bolin, not knowing what to expect, slammed against the closest locker hard in his moment of sudden pleasure. He moaned loud enough for the entire arena to hear and, after just five seconds, exploded in the heat of Suka's mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry," Bolin said guiltily as Suka pulled off. But Suka just grinned at him, showed Bolin the big load swimming around in his mouth, closed up and, to Bolin's awe, swallowed all of the earthbender's cum.

"First blowjobs are the best," Suka said. "For everyone involved."

"I really didn't mean to cum in your mouth," Bolin continued to apologize. "It was just so warm and I couldn't speak to tell you I was-"

Suka got to his feet and shut Bolin up with a kiss. Bolin couldn't do anything but enjoy the taste of his own cum in another boy's mouth. He'd dreamt of something like this for so long and now it was finally happening - with Suka of all people.

"I'll forgive you," Suka said, pulling off Bolin's big lips, "if you return the favor." He grabbed at his cock (which was now fully erect, standing at ten inches and being just as thick as Bolin's) and used his other hand to guide Bolin to his knees.

"I want you to go slow in the beginning, ok, Bo?" Suka asked, looking down into the perfect green eyes of the boy below him. Bolin nodded and stared at the dick now just an inch from his face. "Good. Now, you have to watch your teeth and when you get comfortable with the size, make sure you use every part of your mouth to please me, especially your tongue." Bolin nodded again and moved closer to the dick.

Carefully, tentatively, Bolin licked at the tip. Suka moaned above him so he took it as a sign to keep going. Bolin instinctively grasped the big rod and just continued to lick the tip. Suka writhed all around but Bolin couldn't be bothered. The first splash of precum hit Bolin's tongue and set him off. His cock returned to full length and, in his new level of arousal, he took the head of Suka's dick into his mouth. Another splash of precum hit Bolin's tongue and he massaged the waterbender's tip with it and the saliva poring into his mouth.

Suka moaned at the best blowjob he'd ever had and grabbed the back of the virgin's head hard. He should've been kinder to the boy beneath him but it was just so good. He pushed Bolin's head forward as far as it would go and buried his dick root-deep into Bolin's throat. The Earth-bender gagged, his throat tightened, and Suka was in heaven. Suka shot Load after load of cum into Bolin's throat, filling it to the point of overflow. Sperm came out of Bolin's mouth and dribbled all down his chin, neck, and body. Suka didn't want Bolin to suffocate on him but he waited a few seconds before pulling out (it just felt so good).

Bolin coughed and coughed for about a minute after it was done. Cum just kept coming up and going down, coming up and going down, and he couldn't do anything to stop the incredible flow. All he could do was enjoy it. The taste was better than anything he could've ever imagined and the look of satisfaction in Suka's eyes almost made him cum again himself. When he did finally stop coughing, Suka laughed with pleasure.

"Wow," the waterbender said happily, "that was the best blowjob I've ever gotten. Your mouth is incredible and your throat is better."

"Thanks," Bolin said. He wanted more. "You know, I've got one more hole."

"You really have lost all your innocence, haven't you?" Suka said. "If you're sure."

"I am," Bolin said confidently. He got off his knees and stepped out of his underwear. Kicking them aside, he went to the nearest locker and leaned over. He used his hands to spread his ass and looked back at Suka.

"Wow," Suka said, coming up behind him. He rubbed a finger against the hole in front of him and smirked when he tried to put it in. "You just won't budge, you dirty boy. We'll have to fix that."

"How?" Bolin asked. Suka lifted his hands, preparing to bend. "What are you doing? Mhmmm!" The waterbender bent a small ball of sweat (the locker-room had plenty) against Bolin's hole and pushed it in. It went in and out of the earthbender until it didn't make him moan anymore. Then the waterbender took it all the way out and added more sweat to it. He did this again and again until he thought Bolin's hole would be loose enough to take the real thing.

Suka drained Bolin's hole of the sweat ball and lined his cock up. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, just put it in me," Bolin begged.

Suka did as he was asked.

"Fuck!" He said. "All that loosening and you're still so fucking tight!" He just couldn't fit his dick into Bolin's tight ring of muscle.

"What can we do?" Bolin asked.

Suka's eyes lit up. "Well, you may not like the feel at first," he said, "but once you're open we can get rid of it."

"What do I need to do?" Bolin asked.

"Spread your ass as wide as you can," Suka instructed. Bolin spread his big ass wide, revealing his tight pink hole through all his hair. "Alright," Suka said, lifting his hands,"get ready." He bent one ball of sweat and then another. They each shifted into penis sized globs and moved down to Bolin's hole. Suka moved his hands wildly and the sweat followed. Soon, Bolin's hole was being pried open and within a few minutes, it was wide enough to fit Suka's dick.

"Good job, Bo," suka said, lining up his dick again. "Ok, I'm coming in now." He pushed in without any resistance."Good. Ok, now I'm going to get rid of the water. Get ready." Bolin and Suka braced themselves and the sweat fell away.

"Fuck!" Bolin and Suka screamed at the same time. Bolin's hole was still so tight and now it was filled with Suka's huge cock. Suka got the most feel from it, though. Bolin's hole was so tight, he couldn't even move his dick in the ass clamp. But the hole kept sucking his dick deeper in and before a minute passed, Suka came inside Bolin.

"Wow," Suka gasped. His dick began to shrink. It was just enough. He started moving inside the earthbender. Slow at first, then he picked up the speed. His dick got hard fast and the hole was getting tighter and tighter but Suka fought through it and, seeing his chance, he pounded Bolin as fast and hard as possible.

"Yeah, fuck me, Suka!" Bolin screamed. He started to rub his cock and the pressure built up fast as he got close to cumming again. Suka was getting close too.

"Oh, fuck, Bo! You're gonna make me cum!" Suka screamed back.

"Fuck me harder, Suka! Let's cum together!" Bolin moaned and started to shoot his cum everywhere.

Bolin's hole tightened more than it ever had and it milked Suka for all the cum left in his balls. He emptied into Bolin as Bolin sprayed all over the lockers, the floor and his own face. The two didn't stop cumming for three minutes. By the time their orgasms were finished, that whole section of the lockerroom was flooded with cum (benders cum much more than normal humans).

When it was all done, Bolin stood up with Suka still inside him and kissed the beautiful waterbender. By the end of the passionate kiss, Bolin's face wasn't the only one covered in his cum.

"That was amazing," Bolin and Suka said together, smiling at the mess they made.

"How will we clean this up?" Bolin asked.

"We don't. The janitors will," Suka answered. "But here," he said, pulling a water bottle out of a nearby locker and using his waterbending to fill it with a mixture of their cum. "Keep this as a memento," he said, handing it over to Bolin. He pulled out of the Earthbender, quickly got dressed, and left Bolin there alone in the lockerroom with a bottle full of their cum and a hole full of it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. This chapter introduces Tu, Bolin's cousin. I did make some changes to his sotryline, including making him an Earthbender but don't worry - I didn't change much else about him. He's still the muscley, hairy guy we all imagined while watching LOK.

"Alright, Bo, I'll be back in a few hours," Mako told his brother while throwing a shirt over his sweaty upper body. "Think you can get the house ready while I'm gone? Tu said he'll be expecting something a little better than-" Mako waved his hand at the room "-this."

"Sure thing," Bolin replied from his spot on the couch. The next Fire Ferret practice wasn't for three days so he'd been sitting there all day in only his briefs, doing nothing much beyond eating and napping.

"I mean it, Bolin," Mako insisted, knowing that his brother was prone to being a sloth whenever he had the chance.

"I do too," Bolin answered again, yawning loudly.

"Ok," Mako gave in, sighing. He opened the door to their dingy little apartment and stepped out.

Bolin moved as soon as he heard the door shut. He leaned over the side of the couch where a small solid rock vault sat, protecting his most personal things from anyone other than another Earthbender. He grabbed the top of this and started bending the rock locks hidden inside. The rock vault made a cracking noise, indents appeared on the front and a slab of rock fell onto the ground, revealing the inside.

Bolin reached into the vault and felt around in the darkness, searching for something. His hand hit something with a crunching sound similar to hitting plastic. He wrapped his hand around this and pulled it out.

Bolin admired the bottle for a few minutes until he realized that he'd started to sport a boner. He thought back to that night in the locker-room and slipped his cock out of the hole in his briefs, twisting the top off of the cum-filled water-bottle and letting it fall onto the floor. He'd waited to use it for two days, saving up his cum for a big load. Today was the day where he couldn't wait any longer. His balls were full and in need of release. He was going to give them that.

He knew what he was going to do with that bottle. He had just started to pour it onto his penis for lube when the door to the apartment opened with a crash.

Bolin splashed the cum all over his briefs in shock and tried to cover himself but just spilled more out of the bottle onto his penis.

"Wow! Sorry, man!" The guy who'd just entered apologized, shutting the door behind him but still looking at Bolin. It took Bolin a second to recognize his cousin but once he did, he smiled despite the situation.

"Tu!" He said, getting up and walking toward his cousin for a hug. Tu, always being the eccentric, liberal type, hugged Bolin and continued embracing him even when the cum went from Bolin's briefs onto his pants.

"Long time no see!" Tu said, pulling away from is cousin. He noticed the cum now on his pants and laughed. "I always knew you were gay, Bolin, but I never thought you'd be this kinky."

Bolin blushed, clearly embarrassed. Tu just kept smiling at him and talking. "Well, since you're so comfortable, I might as well get on your level." He started pulling off his clothes and before Bolin could work up the courage to say anything, he too was in only his briefs. He even let his penis flop out for good measure.

Bolin remembered Tu as being not shy but he never thought his cousin would do something like this. The Earth Kingdom boy walked right past Bolin and sat down on the couch, already relaxed and at home. When Bolin didn't return to the couch, Tu gestured for his cousin to sit down beside him. Bolin finally did, awkwardly of course.

Tu didn't seem to take the hint, or he chose to work through it, because he kept talking about what Bolin didn't want to. "So, who's the guy?" Tu asked, giving Bolin a brotherly nudge on the shoulder.

Bolin didn't answer, he just continued blushing.

"Well, have are you exclusive? Have you told your brother?"

"No and no," Bolin answered quietly, reluctantly.

"Well I hope you know that I don't care. And I don't think Mako will either."

"Really?" Bolin asked, still embarrassed but willing to take advice.

"Yeah," Tu said. "In fact, I really relate to you. You know, when I visited the fire nation, I went with a few guys. I know a bit about what you're going through right now."

"You did? Really?" Bolin asked, surprised. He saw what Tu was doing then. The well-built guy was taking his briefs off, freeing his penis and balls completely. He let them drop to the floor and, for some reason Bolin didn't yet understand, started to stroke his hairy member. It got hard within three quick strokes.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"Shhh," Tu replied. He grabbed the boy's head and guided it down to his chest. "You know what to do." He let go of Bolin's head and, whether from hormones or actual emotional attraction, Bolin got to work without any protest, licking all around his cousin's abs and up to his muscled pecs and nipples. Before long, Tu was moaning like crazy from pleasure. A shiver ran down his spine and he lifted his arms to rest behind his head, revealing the hair on his underarms.

A strong musk reached Bolin's nose (Tu, having been traveling for days without deodorant, had gotten a bit smelly), attracting him to his cousin's exposed pits. He licked a line from Tu's right nipple to his right armpit and took a deep whiff of the hair. If his dick wasn't rock hard before, the scent he took in then definitely got him there.

Bolin nibbled on the hair, teasing his cousin, and then started licking. He took his time enjoying the scent, taking as much in as he could, and then moved to the next, happily repeating the process.

"Wow, Bolin. You're really good at that. Let's try something else." Tu gently led Bolin's head down from his pit. He whined at first, pushing against his cousin's hands to get back to the scent, but he did give in in the end, allowing Tu to lead him all the way to the bottom of his hard, perfect abs. "You know, if you like the smell of my pits you'll love the smell down there."

Bolin looked into Tu's beautiful green eyes as Tu looked into his. Both of their eyes were lit with lust and pure pleasure. Seeing each other's green globes nearly set them off but Bolin broke the intense, sensual contact to admire his cousin's member instead.

Tu's penis was about the same size as Bolin's but the head was much larger and, unlike with Bolin's, pre-cum seemed to always be dripping from it. Tu's entire shaft was covered in the clear sticky substance and Bolin wasn't complaining. The Earthbender wanted to get to his cousin's musky pubes, yes, but a quick pit stop couldn't hurt...

Bolin grabbed Tu's shaft and pulled it back so he had full access to its underside. He licked a line from his cousin's hairy balls to the tip of his dick. Just as quickly as he lapped up the salty pre, it was replaced. He continued licking lines all around Tu's penis and then went for the place of origin. He wrapped his mouth around the mushroom head and sucked up as much pre as he could handle. It was much saltier than Suka's and he loved that. The sexy moans of pleasure and sharp intakes of breath from his cousin were much better as well and where Suka had quite a bit of muscle, Bolin's cousin had twice as much. While he sucked, Bolin felt all around Tu's body, enjoying the feel of rippling muscle under his big hands.

Tu started to breathe heavily and his balls went up into his body. Seeing this, Bolin pulled off and let his cousin recover from his near-orgasm experience. It was a nice role-change to see his cousin whining over the lost climax like he had over the pits. Bolin didn't leave him suffering for long though; he got back to work as soon as he knew that Tu had come down enough, now moving to the hairiest part of his member - his balls.

The scent coming from them was incredibly strong and almost overpowering. Bolin knew that Tu was a real man because his balls smelled of - well - man. It was amazing.

Bolin gave the balls a tentative first lick and, feeling that the taste of Tu's ball-sweat was even manlier than the scent, engulfed it with his warm mouth. He grabbed onto Tu's dick and started stroking fast while he sucked. He moved from ball to ball coated them with his saliva as Tu coated them with his pre-cum. Eventually, however, he tried something new. He knew that his mouth was big but when he actually managed to fit both balls, he was shocked as much as Tu. it was incredible for the older cousin above him and Bolin knew from the sounds that he was getting close yet again. But this time Tu stopped his own orgasm.

"Lay on your back, Bolin," Tu said, pulling his member away from Bolin's amazing mouth. Bolin did as he commanded and laid on his back on the couch. His hole was now facing Tu and they were looking each other in the eye again. This time Tu broke the contact. He moved his gaze to Bolin's hole and moved his head in between his cousin's cheeks.

Tu loved the scent of guys even more than his cousin did. The scent coming from Bolin's pubes was amazing and in between his ass was the manliest smell he ever smelled. He started work immediately, tonguing the tight hole now right in front of his mouth eagerly, enjoying the scent while he worked like Bolin had. Bolin moaned like crazy above him and began writhing with pleasure so much that Tu had to clamp his hands on the boy's thighs to keep him still. He continued his work for a few more minutes and then ended it abruptly to stand up.

Bolin whined but, seeing that Tu was stroking his still hard dick, stopped. Then he moaned as his cousin lined up with his hole and tried to push it in.

"You're so tight, Bolin. We're both Earthbenders and I still can't push through this hole." Bolin looked surprised at hearing that his cousin was an Earthbender too but he didn't say anything. "We'll need some lube," Tu continued, looking around the room.

"I don't have any," Bolin told him.

Tu's eyes landed on the abandoned bottle of cum and he grinned, leaning over Bolin to reach it. He placed a kiss on Bolin's nipple and cam back up.

"Looks like you have lube right here," Tu said, dipping a finger in the cum-filled bottle. He rubbed this onto Bolin's hole, even put his finger in to coat him inside, and then tipped it over to dump some on his penis. When he was finished he put the bottle away and lined up again. His penis was dripping with Suka and Bolin's cum and, with the extra help, he managed to push into Bolin. Bolin never stopped moaning, screaming even at times, but Tu just kept pushing in deeper and deeper until his hairy balls were pressed against Bolin's back. They both let out a long moan.

"This is amazing," Bolin said, shaking from the pain-mixed pleasure.

Tu didn't respond but just started slowly moving in and out of the tight hole. Bolin moaned under him and Tu had to grasp his thighs again to keep him still. In this position, Bolin's legs were over Tu's shoulder and he had full access to his cousin's feet. He turned to them. They smelled and looked amazing and that alone nearly set Tu off. He came back again though with a new force, pounding Bolin mercilessly despite himself. Tu was kind but he knew how to fuck when he had to.

Tu and Bolin made eye contact one more time and this time no one broke away. They just watched each other's pleasure laden face and moaned the other's name as Bolin came all over himself, the couch, and the floor with a shiver and Tu went inside his cousin with a manly groan.

The two kept coming for three minutes before Tu pulled out of Bolin. Cum cascaded out of Bolin's hole, leaking, covering the couch below and even dripping onto the floor. They made eye contact again and grinned. That was a great fuck.


End file.
